memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Alpha:Category suggestions
---- In-universe categories Subspace communication To replace Template:Subspace, unless it could be edited into "technology" and "types of communications" sections. --LauraCC (talk) 19:39, February 1, 2017 (UTC) category=Subspace category=communications technology --LauraCC (talk) 19:46, February 1, 2017 (UTC) I've left off sortkeying some of the ones in category "subspace" that I recognize as communication related until the category idea is rejected or accepted. --LauraCC (talk) 17:19, February 2, 2017 (UTC) :I'm not exactly clear on why it needs replaced, unless we're on a mission to eliminate all of these navigational-type templates. I wouldn't be opposed to a category of "Subspace communications" for these articles as a sub-cat of "Communications technology", but I don't really know that it's necessary. I'd like to hear some other opinions. -- Renegade54 (talk) 20:40, February 16, 2017 (UTC) Those that are more like a diagram/table and less like a long list, such as Template:Enterprise conn officers are fine. My problem with the subspace communications one is that it's not organized like that. It's just an alphabetical list. --LauraCC (talk) 20:46, February 16, 2017 (UTC) :That's exactly what it is, an alphabetical list linking articles in two distinct categories: "Subspace" and "Communications technology". It *has* grown longer over time from when it was first implemented, though, so it *may* be time to retire it in favor of another approach. Anyone else? -- Renegade54 (talk) 22:14, February 16, 2017 (UTC) ::Support. - 12:35, February 19, 2017 (UTC) :::I'm not entirely convinced. I think it is fine as is. --| TrekFan Open a channel 19:56, January 23, 2018 (UTC) Okay, so we have a maybe, a yes, and a no. If you don't count me, it's tied. TrekFan, do you have any reasons why you like it as is? --LauraCC (talk) 15:02, April 6, 2018 (UTC) Eating establishments There sure are an awful lot of restaurants and bars in the DS9 establishments and Earth establishments categories. --LauraCC (talk) 20:05, May 5, 2017 (UTC) :Support the idea but Oppose about the name. Any better category name? Tom (talk) 12:01, May 7, 2017 (UTC) My first instinct is "Restaurants"...but what about the jumja stick kiosk? --LauraCC (talk) 16:36, May 9, 2017 (UTC) ::If you add hotels then that's , I suppose. Can't imagine the people in Star Trek ever using that term though. -- Capricorn (talk) 07:50, May 10, 2017 (UTC) :::An "eatery" is any "informal" place to eat, while a "dining establishment" is any place you can eat dinner, and generally implies a "fine" in front of it when compared to the low end of what eatery covers. Since this category is clearly not going to replace the above mentioned categories, and one can only assume it would be in the establishments category, I don't think we need to overthink this and create multiple categories based on the minutia of the many, many terms used for "place where you can buy ready to eat things for your food hole" in the English language. While I'm pretty opposed to the "eating" option, any of the other ones would be fine whenever someone gets around to doing the actual work for the suggester. - 08:12, May 10, 2017 (UTC) "Culinary establishments"? --LauraCC (talk) 19:42, June 22, 2017 (UTC) :::: Though I haven't seen the complete list of what is proposed to go in this category, but "restaurant" applies to every example listed thus far. By definition a restaurant (and by default an "eatery") is simply: "a business establishment where meals or refreshments may be procured", and as such a "bar", a "food kiosk", a "café", "Ten Forward", and the "Replimat" are all types of restaurants. --Alan del Beccio (talk) 19:03, June 26, 2017 (UTC) Borg spatial designations Subcat of "Regions" and "Borg". There are a heaping helping of grids listed on the page. --LauraCC (talk) 16:41, August 2, 2017 (UTC) Having them all in one one category allows non-grids to be included too. Or we could template this, I suppose. --LauraCC (talk) 17:34, February 24, 2018 (UTC) Sleep We have Category:Death with death-related items. What about sleep? Here is a list of the sleep-related items I've compiled. * Alarm clock * Alpha-wave inducer * Alpha wave * Bed * Bedding * Bedroom * Bedtime * Blanket * Crib * Delta sleep * Delta-wave inducer * Delta wave * Directed dreaming * Dolbargy sleeping trance * Dormancy period * Dream * Dreamcatcher * Eyelid * Hibernation * Hibernation pod * Hypnagogia * Hypnosis * Insomnia * Lucid dream * Lullaby * Mattress * (Warm) Milk * Milk toddy * Nap * Night * Night cap * Nightgown * Nightmare * Pajamas * Pillow * Quarters * Rapid eye movement * Regeneration * Rock-a-bye Baby * Sedative ** Ambizine ** Anesthizine ** Axonol ** Dylamadon ** Felicium ** Improvoline ** Kayolane ** Melorazine ** Merfadon ** Neuro-sedative ** Sonambutril ** Terakine ** Tetrovaline * Sheets * Sleep * Sleep, Little Warrior * Sleep disorder * Sleeping area/space * Sleeping bag * Sleeping Beauty * Sleep mask * Sleep cycle * Sleeper ship * Sleepwalking * Sleeping mat * Somnetic inducer * Snoring * Tent * Trance * Yawn --LauraCC (talk) 19:32, August 23, 2018 (UTC) It would also be a subcat of Category:Biology, just as death and sex are. --LauraCC (talk) 18:23, September 18, 2018 (UTC) Fabrics category=fashion category=materials ordermethod=title namespace= Subcat of fashion and materials. For all fabrics out of which clothing, etc is made. --LauraCC (talk) 17:50, September 13, 2018 (UTC) Transportation tech Transportation technology would cover the pages not already in Category:Vehicles and Category:Transporter technology. See here for examples. This would also cover Category:Roads. - 05:24, September 26, 2018 (UTC) :Support, makes sense--Sennim (talk) 11:18, September 26, 2018 (UTC) ::Second that. --LauraCC (talk) 16:47, September 27, 2018 (UTC) :::I like the idea, but is this to replace "Roads", or would that continue to be a subcategory of the new suggested category? I prefer the latter option (keeping "Roads", but as a sub-category of the new one). -- sulfur (talk) 16:51, September 27, 2018 (UTC) ::Yeah, subcat. Transportation tech would also have things like carburetor, pedals, etc. --LauraCC (talk) 16:59, September 27, 2018 (UTC) Earth aquatic/land animals Subcats of earth animals, the former for fish, seals, whales, etc, the latter for dogs, horses, deer, etc. --LauraCC (talk) 17:34, September 27, 2018 (UTC) Production POV categories Unreleased novels There is Category:Unreleased video games, so I think a similar cat for unreleased novels as subcat of Category:Novels would make sense. The first that come to mind are those alternate reality novels which got cancelled, but I think there are a few more. Kennelly (talk) 15:35, December 14, 2017 (UTC) :Support. Maybe a list would be helpful though. Tom (talk) 19:11, February 9, 2018 (UTC) :Have to withdraw my vote and change to oppose. We already have this site which is a good article and collection in my opinion. I don't see the need of a category which would list around five of six articles. Tom (talk) 21:07, February 20, 2018 (UTC) ::The undeveloped novel and reference book page actually makes me think this would be a good idea, since there are also redirects that would fit into this category, beyond the few pages we already have, so support. - 06:37, March 14, 2018 (UTC) Maintenance categories